dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vestrione Seshione
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hunter Spawn (3.5e Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 16:49, November 21, 2009 Balance Assistance Hunter Spawn (3.5e Class) require a bit of assistance, you should check it out! Thank you for your cooperation. --Leziad 21:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Spell Resistance I should take this chance to point out that I don't think you know what SR actually does. You said, "If the attacks had their rolls maximized, it would be 40 damage, cut in half makes it 20, and spell resistance 15 makes the damage now 5." SR is magical AC, not magical DR. When a caster attempts to target someone with SR, they have to make a caster level check (1d20+caster level). If the check comes out higher than the SR, the spells works. If it doesn't, the spell fails, no saving throw needed. How long have you actually played DnD? I only ask because this isn't the only thing you've said that struck me as odd.--Tavis McCricket 13:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I figured spell resistance worked like damage resistance but to magic, except in cases where the spell dealt damage. I have been playing DnD for well over a year now, but in all of our campaigns we haven't really had anyone play a wizard character past 5th level, so I never encountered this problem. I won't deny not being the sharpest pickle in the DnD knife rack, so if there is anything else that seems out of place or unusual in terms of the DnD system play, just let me know and I will try to fix it. Normally, there is some half-baked logic behind everything I have, so hopefully not too much will need to be fixed up. I am also hoping to have my DM check out everything at some point this weekend and let me know what he thinks.Vestrione Seshione 01:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Are there any other game mechanics that you're unclear on? Or, just in general questions you have about DnD?--Tavis McCricket 16:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I don't have any questions left at the moment in regards to the game mechanics, As far as i know i should have the rest of the mechanics down. I am still learning though, so there are probably things i wouldn't know about and therefore i can't ask about them because i don't know them to ask about. There is one question though, are there any rules in particular guiding damage and attack bonuses or minuses from shooting or dropping things on an enemy from a height? I have a general type of system worked out and applied in the griffon rider class, but if there is a more official system then I would like to apply that instead, so i don't have to worry about the mass of the falling object and how it relates to force and then converting that into a system for damage, but also taking into account inertia and momentum and wind resistance and so on and so forth. I think you get the idea lol Vestrione Seshione 21:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Generally, when you attack a foe from an elevated position, you gain +1 to +2 to hit against that foe. Since a fired arrow travels faster than a falling one (wind resistance is a bitch) rules for falling damage likely don't apply to such attacks. That being said, generally an unattended object deals 1d6 damage for every 10 feet it falls (after the first 20 to 30 feet of said fall). For example, a 5 pound stone dropped from 40 ft would like do 1d6 to 2d6 damage. Falling damage always caps out at 20d6, no matter the distance or size. Most of that is up to DM discretion.--Tavis McCricket 23:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Warlocks yo You were asking about this class. This is my variant, which is stronger than the one found in Complete Arcane.--Tavis McCricket 23:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :thanks, and by the looks of it I probably would start my next character as a warlock, although I have no idea what the invocations are so I would have to look them up =P Vestrione Seshione 13:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: This wikia does not endorse copyright infringement or piracy in any shape or form. Please do not promote such actions. --TK 21:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC)